Survivors and Sacrifices
|english=Survivors and Sacrifices |kanji=残る命散る命 |romaji=Nokoru Inochi Chiru Inochi |episode=28 |series=Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny |japanese airdate=April 30, 2005 |english airdate=October 5, 2007 |director = Katsuyoshi Yatabe|storyscript = Chaiki Morosawa,Yuuichi Nomura|storyboard = Susumu Nishizawa,Yoshitomo Yonetani|image = Story thumb SEEDDES 28.jpg}}Survivors and Sacrifices(残る命散る命 Nokoru Inochi Chiru Inochi) is the Phase-28 of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny,it first aried on April 30, 2005 and in North America on October 5, 2007. Summary The Minerva fights the joint forces of the Earth Alliance and Orb. The Archangel again intervenes and Kira and Athrun clash again with Athrun losing. Shinn decimates the Orb forces in his anger and is even able to destroy one of the stolen mobile suits, but he unknowingly kills Captain Todaka who once helped him. Synopsis The Minerva engages with the allied forces of Orb and the Earth Alliance off the coast in Crete. She is cornered into a geographically disadvantaged state and Athrun and Shinn are unable to cover due to Abyss Gundam and Chaos Gundam’s interference. Then Kira’s Freedom Gundam and the Archangel make an appearance again and save the Minerva from its predicament. Cagalli, aboard on Strike Rouge, orders the Orb forces to cease-fire once again. Shinn is angered by the Archangel’s repeated intervention and suddenly attacks the Strike Rouge. Kira moves in and saves Cagalli just in time, and attack Shinn. Athrun tries to stop him but Chaos and Abyss get in the way, and a confused battle ensued. Shinn goes into SEED mode and brings down Abyss, and Kira slices off Chaos’ combat capability and clash with Athrun. Meanwhile, Yuna is reprimanded by Neo and orders Todaka and the others to pursue the Minerva. On the Minerva, Talia orders the crew to consider the Archangel a hostile ship. The Orb’s mobile suit units approach the Minerva. Cagalli blocks the way, but nothing can persuade the soldiers who are prepared to die. She can do nothing but watch the soldiers fall one after another. Seeing this, Todaka of the Orb forces tells Yuna and the crew to abandon ship, then directs the flagship to the front line. Kira, who shot down the Saviour Gundam, tries to save the flagship but he is too late. Shinn continues to slaughter the enemy as if he has been possessed by a demon and when a flagship appears in front of him, he smashes it without hesitation…not knowing that his benefactor, Todaka, was on board. Stats Characters *Shinn Asuka *Athrun Zala *Kira Yamato *Cagalli Yula Athha *Yuna Roma Seiran *Todaka *Sting Oakley *Auel Neider *Lunamaria Hawke *Rey Za Burrel *Murrue Ramius *Miriallia Haw *Neo Roanoke Mobile Weapon *LHM-BB01 Minerva *Archangel-class *Takemikazuchi *MBF-02+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Rouge *ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam *ZGMF-X23S Saviour Gundam *ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam *ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam *ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam *GAT-04 Windam *MVF-M11C Murasame *MBF-M1 M1 Astray *ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior *ZGMF-1001/M Blaze ZAKU Phantom *Spengler-class Important Events *Final appearance of the Abyss Gundam and it's pilot Auel Neider. Notes & Trivia Errors *When the Saviour is destroyed, it's Phase Shift Armor is currently intact. This was amended in both the Special Edition & the HD Remastered releases. HD Remastered Changes *Scenes from the Special Edition release is added in this Episode: **The Saviour's Phase Shift Armor is deactivated during it's destruction.